My Koishii, My Taijiya
by AubreyWitch
Summary: Kagome and Sango wish to avenge their families, but something is troubling about their latest commission. A man named Naraku has requested the live capture of an inuyoukai, but when Kagome discovers he is halfhuman, she begins to have doubts. AU InuKag
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired girl looked up from where she was sitting and stopped sharpening her blade. She wordlessly slid the sword into the sheath on her back, crossing it over its twin katana. She stood silently and watched as her partner, Sango, entered the room, forcefully shoving a young man in before her. He fell to his knees on the dirt floor, and met her gaze defiantly, though obviously in pain. His mere presence made her head hollow and her heart ache. What foreign emotions were these? Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the beauty of those defiant yellow eyes.

"Oi, bitch, what are you staring at?"

She reacted without thought, and he spat blood on the floor. Now his head hung, his flowing silver hair hiding his face.

Sango quickly secured the door before tossing a red haori and a rusted sword onto the wooden table in the middle of the room. "Not much to look at huh, Kagome-chan?" her partner replied, referring to the sword.

"No," Kagome agreed when his feral eyes again met hers.

The boy turned his face away and cursed deeply. Sango hauled him to his feet and relocated him to the far corner of the room. The hut contained no windows and only one door, limiting his manner of escape. His skin began to tingle and itch as Kagome placed strong wards about the place. They felt like white noise in his head, distracting. She placed sigils for protection, for secrecy, and for binding. He jerked angrily as Sango wrapped silver chains around his ankles similar to the ones which held his wrists behind his back; already they burned his skin.

"Damn your magic." He spat the words with venom and hate, though the girl seemed not to notice or care. Sweat tricked down the side of his face, and he groaned from the nausea of it all. Sango walked away upon completion, uninterested in his pain.

"The chains drain his strength efficiently," Sango called over her shoulder to Kagome. "I am pleased with your work."

Kagome finished placing her wards and joined Sango at the wooden table, a wary expression on her face. "It bothers me that this one is to be kept alive. We are not babysitters–we are exterminators."

"Oi, bitch, I can hear you."

She turned and looked over her shoulder at him, her chestnut eyes nearly expressionless regarding his scornful words. He felt a sharp ache in his chest and gasped. He felt naked before her gaze which penetrated him, vulnerable to her stare. Was this her magic?

"He bothers me," she said to Sango, voice empty of emotion.

He lifted his chin in defiance, gritting his teeth. "Keh! If you feel so strongly about it then let me go."

She seemed amused by that, her lips playing in a small smile and rose from the table to near him. He watched as she subconsciously brushed her long, dark hair from her shoulder, letting it flow down her back, her hips swaying as she neared him. She bent to examine him, her head cocked inquisitively to one side; something about him was just so unsettling to her. She felt she should sense it, but right when she thought she had it, it would elude her. She brushed his silver bangs aside to get a better view of his face. His hair was softer than she expected it to be, and she noticed his skin was slick with sweat. He let out a low growl as she leaned closer to peer into his yellow eyes. There was anger there. His eyes startled her with their strong emotion. Why did this fearless boy bother her so? She reached up, rubbing his dog-like ears and suddenly grasped what had felt different about him.

"He's a hanyou," she called out, feeling certain of this fact.

He let out another growl and she rose to her feet, walking away from him. Anger wracked his body. _Hanyou._ Too filthy for even a youkai exterminator to bother with. How dare she walk away from him. This pain was worse than any physical torment he knew.

"So what?" Sango asked.

"He's half-human, and that feels wrong to me," Kagome answered truthfully. Now that she knew, she was already beginning to feel guilt from her actions. Their purpose was to protect humans, not harm them.

He gritted his teeth at her answer. What was she saying?

Sango shrugged. "He's half-youkai, and that feels right to me." Her demeanor was casual, but her tone was firm, settling the argument effectively.

Kagome nodded, but already the idea of it worried her. So later, she casually took it upon herself to make the hanyou more comfortable, despite the steely looks from her partner. She took him a cup of water, but became easily angered when he snapped at her hand. "You tried to bite me, while I am trying to make it easier for you!"

"How can you make it easier on me to die?" he yelled back, eyes dark with emotion.

"Do you want the water or not?" she huffed impatiently.

With a snort, he turned his head away in defiance and swallowed hard; his throat was agonizingly dry.

She touched his shoulder and a wave of nausea hit him. Weakly, he leaned his head back against the wall and cursed. There were too many buzzing sigils, some even for dulling his sense of smell and hearing. "Bitch, why do you do that to me?"

She hadn't realized her touch would affect him so adversely when she was upset. She pulled her hand away, careful to hide her remorse. "Drink."

When he had finished the cup, she rose to leave.

"Wait." His voice was low and somehow softer.

A plea for her? She should just keep walking. "What?" Kagome asked quietly, as she looked over her shoulder, again surprised to be met with anger and not fear. Who was this boy that held no fear? She knew his reputation as a youkai, and yet the reality of its truth was startling–even more so that he was a hanyou.

"Who ordered you to kill me?"

"I have watched you fight, Inuyasha," she answered, "and I could not kill you. A man named Naraku has commissioned us to capture you only." She bristled at her own use of his name. Using it was something she knew to be unwise. Best to keep emotions out of these things, but still, he held human blood–he deserved something at least.

A deep, cackling laugh burst from his throat, allowing her a glimpse of his fangs. "Fool," he spat at her, "a taijiya working for a youkai!"

She re-opened his mouth wound, again causing him to spit blood, before walking away.

"Really," Sango sighed, "we should muzzle him."


	2. Chapter 2

There was something about him. Kagome could feel his stare, which caused her skin to flush, yet every time she looked at him, he glanced away. Later, she asked Sango about the possibility that his statement was true. She brushed it off, simply responding, "He'd say anything to save his life."

Kagome agreed at the probability of that statement, yet her night was met with little rest as she struggled with unanswered questions. Naraku had told them that Inuyasha was a youkai: he failed to mention that he was half-human. Could that mean Naraku lied about his identity as well? Or perhaps he was simply misinformed. She knew the most likely scenario was that he left out the information purposely in caution of their possible rejection at the involvement of human blood shed. Sango didn't seem to be bothered by the information. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

In the morning she took Inuyasha breakfast, despite her better judgment. "Eat, and then you will receive a break to relieve yourself."

This could be his chance, he mused, if somehow he could lose the chains. "Oi, bitch, you going to touch me so I can go?"

Kagome scoffed. "Not hardly. Sango will."

"Let him soil himself," Sango called callously at the prospect.

"And have him smell?" Kagome replied, wrinkling up her nose at the thought.

After that he refused to eat the breakfast. She excused herself to check her outside barriers, unnerved by the interaction but unwilling to let it show. She felt embarrassed at his crassness and a bit guilty for teasing him. Still, a small laugh threatened to spill from her lips.

Outside, the day was bright and beautiful. Peaceful. A walk would lift her spirit; she needed to feel the touch of nature. Her body ached for it. To leave the barriers would be unwise; she sighed deeply as she sank down into the gentle grass, but she might linger within them for a spell.

_The sky was blue today  
__A deep and beautiful hue  
__I wanted to take it in my arms  
__And paint my skin with it  
__You would laugh at me  
__And say I was your koishii  
__Covered in blue sky_

A smile graced her budding lips as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warm caress of the sun, letting the words run through her mind. _His __koishii_. Strange how that could be a peaceful thought. After a few hours, she felt emotionally refreshed and decided to re-enter the hut, unable to keep a smile from her relaxed lips.

_She radiates_. He watched her, eyes wide in amazement, wanting to take in every detail of her visage. She raked a delicate hand through her thick locks and stifled a yawn. Her brown eyes seemed softer, now heavy with sleep.

"Sango-chan, do you mind if I take a nap?"

"You are a coward," his harsh words taunted her from across the room.

She looked to him, surprised at his seemingly random outburst. He too seemed surprised at his insult for once. The words seemed more severe then he had thought them somehow.

"Has that been occupying your thoughts this whole time?" she questioned him, amusement evident in her voice.

His anger spiked at her response. How dare a human condescend to him. A deep growl escaped his throat. "You wouldn't stand a chance. I would rip your throat out."

She touched her throat absently, and he sneered. A look somewhere between wonderment and sadness slid across her face. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, and he had to fight the urge to squirm. Wasn't that look what he wanted? Didn't he want to see hurt spill across her delicate face?

She gave him a strained smile. "Yes, Inuyasha, you would."

And then he felt breathless.

With that she turned her back to him and lay down on a cot near the opposite wall. Sango stared at him coldly and silently retrieved a white cloth. He forced back a growl, knowing he had somehow overstepped a boundary with his captor. He should feel triumphant, but he smelled her tears.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagome awoke, she instinctively reached for her twin blades as she rolled off the cot. When she was suddenly able to place the unusual aura permeating the room, she relaxed, feeling sheepish at her paranoia. Right, he was being kept here. Still, waking up to any non-human aura was unnerving. She could feel his youki pulsing against her skin like the calm crash of the ocean, firm and demanding while silently pulling her closer as each wave receded. She forced the sudden longing for him aside, and as she re-sheathed the swords, she suddenly felt very tired again, though she knew she must have slept for hours. She waited for Inuyasha's biting remarks concerning her over-reactive behavior, but they never came. A bit surprised, she rose to her feet and surveyed the room. Sango was lounging by the table in the midst of a single-player card game, at the same time keeping watch on the now gagged hanyou. Kagome glanced to him, eyes wary, but oddly, he no longer seemed full of anger and defiance. He seemed, somehow, subdued.

"Sango-chan?"

"Yes, Kagome-chan?"

_Did you hurt him? _Kagome gave a shaky smile, "Thank you, I feel more rested now. It must be late this night; I will take watch now. You should sleep."

Sango nodded and took her position on the cot, grateful for the relief. It wasn't long before she was sleeping heavily, clutching her hiraikotsu protectively as she slept.

He couldn't look at her. She was beautiful, wearing a cream colored kimono with a pattern of light blue fans, the obi in matching light blue fabric wrapped tightly around her waist, indicating how thin she was. Delicate and somehow fragile. _Precious. _Every time he looked at her, he was met with the image of his claws ripping through her neck. The thought of it made him shut his eyes tight. Was he really such a monster? Unfortunately, he knew the truth to that question all too well.

"Inuyasha?"

_Shit._ He hadn't noticed her approach. He was distracted by too many things—too many things that drained his energy. He hated feeling weak. Despite himself, he growled deep in his throat. She sat next to him, her side pressing against his like a comforting weight. His fingers jerked as he fought the urge to struggle against the chains. Didn't she know what she did to him? He finally relaxed against the wall, letting out a groan.

_Something is wrong with me,_ she thought, absently. _He has be-spelled me._ "It's going to be a long night. We might as well pass the time together."

He searched deep into her chestnut eyes looking for motive but found none. He could lose himself there. He shrugged finally, looking away, and she removed the thick cloth securing his mouth.

She waited for a long while, but he remained silent. She had felt him grow tense as the minutes passed but knew not how to ease him. Finally, she rose to her feet, pushing back the heat from her face. How could she harbor such silly emotions? He was nothing to her.

She heard a sound somewhere between a whine and a growl and turned as he began to jerk violently against the chains–the struggles sparked by frustration at her sudden absence and fueled by his prolonged state of emotional strain. She stepped back in momentary fear at his strength but let out a gasp, dropping to her knees when she saw the pain in his face.

"Inuyasha, stop! You'll only hurt yourself," she cried, forcing his shoulders back against the wall. She looked away, racked with guilt at the knowledge of her creation's purpose. She had designed the chains with his strength in mind, after all.

He snarled at her as he struggled against her force on his shoulders. Her eyes widened at the action and she released him to move a safe distance away, unable to keep from brushing her fingertips over the smooth skin of her neck. Had Sango watched him like this until he could no longer provide resistance? Of course she had. And suddenly that thought seemed cruel. For the first time she considered what it was like in the moment he was chained and found himself unable to escape his bondage. The realization was crushing. Sango had fought Inuyasha, but it was she who had caged this animal–this beautiful, wild, and dangerous creature.

"Inuyasha. Please stop." Her voice held all the anguish she felt in that moment.

"Can't," he panted, now on his stomach on the dirt floor. She watched his muscles flex and move underneath his skin as he twisted against the chains. "Can't die yet."

_He will have scars_. The thought saddened her, and she clenched her fists, unable to comfort him. _If he lives_. The reality made her throat tight. She felt dirty and a traitor, yet it was an emotion she could not face.

Finally, Inuyasha shuddered and fell still, his chest heaving and his bangs covering his closed eyes. She reached one hand to brush them away but stopped midway. "Do you remember your mother?"

"Bitch, how dare you ask me about her, like you know something about me!" He jerked away from her outstretched hand, rolling to his side, fangs bared, threatening her touch. The hurt was evident in his voice as the anger fought to hide the emotion from his face.

She watched him briefly, the fury revitalizing his body and dropped her hand.

"Mine smelled like roses," she said simply. "She used them in her hot bath sometimes. They were pale pink and beautiful like her heated skin."

He stilled when he heard her words. Why did she–?

She leaned down, taking his weight against her shoulder when he let her and helped him sit back against the wall. "I'm sorry."

It said everything and nothing at the same time.

He snorted, embarrassed about his vulnerability and angry at the same time. He had lost control, and she watched him. The thought made his jaw clench. If he couldn't control his situation, he should control himself at the least.

Gently, she rested her head against his shoulder, feeling the texture of his white under-kimono against her cheek and closed her eyes, letting a sigh leave her body. She was letting her guard down; she should fight it, but this need to touch him was so raw.

He blinked, startled at her actions. How could she be so trusting? He could surprise her–this was his chance. His heart raced as he leaned into her slightly, fangs bared, his wide eyes focused on the smooth skin of her neck. This could be his only chance. Then he breathed the sweet scent of her hair; it smelled of cherry blossoms. He felt the softness of it against his face and closed his eyes, contented. He could wait–linger here for just a little while in her sweet comfort.

"My mother used to tell me every night, when she would tuck me into bed, that one day I would tame a dragon and save a lord, but that I was destined to marry a blacksmith."

His heart skipped a beat. And here he was the son of a taiyoukai, yet he was the unworthy one. "Then she was a wise woman."

"I will never marry. I will be free."

He laughed abruptly, his hot breath tickling her skin. "You, who make men weep at your feet?"

Kagome ignored his compliment and the feel of his lips against her ear because it surprised her and instead tried for a different topic. "Why does Naraku want you?" she asked quietly, her hand playing carefully across his chest causing the softest growl of pleasure to emanate from his throat at the comforting gesture.

"Because I'll be the one to kill him." He didn't want to think about such things right now. There were more important things occupying his mind–like Kagome. No, he thought distantly, like how to get away. Those things didn't matter now; they could matter later. He frowned, feeling confused and pulled away to peer into her face. "You would betray me to a youkai who has slaughtered thousands?"

She didn't answer because she didn't know the answer. Instead, she reached up and cupped his face as she kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

When their lips parted his heart was racing. "I can smell your desire for me," he breathed out, eyes closed as she nuzzled his face. He couldn't keep the shock from his voice. Vaguely he felt wonderment at the idea of someone wanting him. Someone like her.

She was surprised at her actions. This wasn't supposed to happen. This feeling was so strong, so demanding–she had no choice but to embrace it. "Let's go find that dragon."

His mind was playing tricks on him. His heart would be shattered. "Don't." He looked away heatedly, the words choking in his throat.

She brushed his soft bangs from his eyes absently, drawing his gaze back to her sincere face.

"Don't torment me," he managed to whisper, his voice strangled only slightly from the emotional weight.

He was met with silence. She seemed to consider her previous words deeply. Already, his chest ached and his face burned. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. How could a human wound him so? If only he was stronger this rejection would be meaningless.

She reached down gently and began to pull the chains away from his ankles.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango's voice rang out questioningly, causing the girl to halt her current actions, her mouth parted in a startled cry.

She stood stiffly, immediately dropping her hold on the chains. "Sango-chan." Her guilt was obvious, and she would not lie to her friend.

Kagome considered what her actions would have meant for her friend. Inuyasha wouldn't have hurt Sango, right? But could they have reasoned with Sango? No, she knew her friend would never let a youkai live after what had happened to their village–not even a half-youkai. How could she think that Inuyasha could simply go free? She cursed her impertinence.

The two girls stood facing off silently, neither willing to immediately reach for their weapons. Inuyasha's heart froze. He knew Sango was the better fighter, and he was unable to protect Kagome. There was no question concerning the outcome of a battle between the two.

"You stupid bitch. I almost had you," he cursed violently at Kagome. "If she hadn't of woken up you'd be dead by now." His voice taunted her mercilessly as willed himself to look smug and not terrified. The ferocity of it surprised him. Surely, she knew he didn't mean it. He choked back any thoughts of otherwise. He had to convince Sango. He knew this was Kagome's only hope, and yet it pained him to finish. "I'll enjoy fucking your lifeless body after I rip your heart out."

The hurt on her face was enough to kill him.

"Sango-chan," her voice wobbled with emotion, "you must not trust me. I endangered you."

Sango ran to her friend, swallowing her up in a hug. "I should have known this one would be cunning." She laughed nervously, raking her fingers through her hair. "God, you're too innocent for this stuff; I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

Kagome steeled herself, willing the painful emotions from her body. "No, I will avenge my family as well. I have failed you this time, my friend." She let the sentence go unfinished, but the look on her face said clearly that it wouldn't happen again.

Inuyasha let out a gargled cry as Sango unsheathed her katana and slashed through the white fabric of his under-kimono in one fluid movement. He flinched as he felt the cold steel rest lightly against his neck, and he looked up in response, waiting for her to finish the move.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome cried, placing a cautious hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do not forget our commission. It is more than we could hope to make in a year." Her voice was soft yet pleading.

"Is it worth our lives?" she said, letting the blade linger.

She then sheathed the sword abruptly and walked away. After one concerned glance at him, Kagome followed silently. He groaned loudly despite his efforts and sank against the wall as the blood seeped out slowly from the wound. The cut wasn't fatal, but it served as a reminder of his subjugation and in some ways, his foolishness.


	5. Chapter 5

Two full days had come and gone without his spoken word. Sweat drenched his neck and back, and he could no longer control his shakes. Had he resigned himself to die? His eyes stared dully at the ground before his feet–empty, unfeeling. His head drooped in the same position for hours at a time, thick strands of his hair efficiently hiding his face. The wound on his chest had formed into a crusty sore, gluing his shirt to his skin with dried blood as it healed. He was disgusting, self-loathing, and yes, he was waiting to die.

He cursed himself mentally; his safety should have come first. Why did the only time in his life he ever cared for someone cost him everything? No, that wasn't entirely true–he had loved his mother deeply. But now his actions were completely irrational–he didn't even know Kagome. How could he throw his life away? He foolishly thought she would save him. He cursed himself for being weak, for needing to be saved.

His mouth was dry around the cloth gag–an uncomfortable reminder that he couldn't be trusted by the girl he tried to save. He mentally laughed at himself, feeling hysterical. He was a disgrace to his bloodline. None of that mattered now.

Kagome shuffled around the room, checking and re-checking her wards. Anything to keep herself occupied. Petty card games had lost their interest long ago and it pained her to look at Inuyasha. She could feel the seconds count by mixed with the heavy beating of her heart as she waited for Sango to return with the location of the exchange and half of the payment. What if she didn't return? What if this was the wrong thing to do? Could she do this? She left her questions unanswered, save for one. This was the wrong thing to do.

He forced himself not to watch her. Nothing could be done now. He refused to die while pleading for her mercy. This was how he would die, of all ways, by a coward rival who couldn't face him in a fight.

"You have a good heart, Inuyasha," she called to him, breaking the hut's silence for the first time in hours as she walked directly in front of him.

He snorted to hide his pain. She enjoyed torturing him.

She continued oblivious to his agony. "I felt it when I kissed you."

He looked to her hotly, wanting to yell at her, but remained silent. Look what she had done to him. He should have killed her when he had the chance. He might have regretted it, but at least he would have lived to feel that pain.

Her words sounded empty as if she was focusing her attention on something else as she spoke. "Sango will not return to us," she continued, ignoring his glare, "and something powerful is coming. My barriers will not hold. You do understand, don't you?"

He barely had time to register her words as the whirlwind hit the small shack, shattering the wood to pieces. The force of the winds made it painful to breathe as wood splinters shot through the air, the shack now demolished completely. As the wind died down and the dirt clouds settled, he glanced up, noticing the pink shimmer in the air around him. Kagome was on her knees before him in resistance to the force, her twin blades crossed defensively blocking the attack. The defense had clearly taken a lot out of her.

A harsh female laugh floated down upon them, causing them both to glance upward, spotting the woman youkai as she seemed to hover on a large white feather. She fanned herself idly as she settled her condescending stare on Inuyasha. "Just the hanyou I was looking for."

In an instant she had slashed the air with her fan, sending another attack, but this time Kagome had anticipated it and was quicker. She stabbed her left-hand sword into the ground causing a solid wall of earth to rise as she turned and grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's shirt, jerking him roughly to his feet. Her words could barely be heard above the roar of the wind as she screamed aloud what she was finally forced to admit to herself: "I don't want you to die!"

To his amazement, his bindings fell away loosely, and she shoved him forward in the direction of his sword. The dirt wall had shattered, absorbing the force of the wind, giving him moments to find the weapon in the rubble of the shack before another attack would be launched.

Exhilarated, he clutched the hilt of the rusted sword and jerked it up in time to block another attack. Instantly, he jumped at the woman, slicing her to no effect. He landed, claws digging into the earth to stop his skid, cursing at the ineffective sword. Why had it not transformed? He couldn't figure out what caused it to work at certain times and not others. He would have to attack with his claws–they were less effective but more reliable.

He wondered how long he could fight in his weakened state as he blocked another attack and launched one of his own. His energy was returning but too slowly to aid him now. He heard a startled cry and lost his focus, turning to search for her instantly. "Kagome!"

He launched himself at her, scooping her up and out of the way of the next series of Fuujin no Mai. He set her down behind one of the larger trees before turning his attention back to the fight. She grabbed for his arm and he scowled at her. "Just stay out of the way. You'll only get yourself killed faster."

"Are you saying there's no hope for me?" she cried gripping the hilt of her katana tighter, hesitation staining her face.

He tossed her his red haori that he had retrieved with his sword. "Wear that; your defenses wont last against Kagura."

She glared at him and started to reply, but he had already returned to face the wind user.

"Inuyasha, too afraid to face me?" she taunted him, her words condescending. "Would you like to watch as I slay the girl? Or do you prefer that I kill you first?"

He gritted his teeth, gripping Tessaiga with two hands in front of him. _Kagome, please, run away from here. _His heart felt desperate, and suddenly the sword flared to life, transforming into the shape of a fang. Surprised, at the reaction from his sword, he leapt at Kagura intent to slice her before she had a chance to attack. However, he was too slow and was forced to dodge the attacks as he sliced the air, missing her by inches, yet managing to sever her feather.

She cried out as she fell toward the ground, but pulled another feather from her hair to catch herself. As she rose higher into the air, she called out, "Fool, don't presume to think you could finish me!"

The wind suddenly swirled violently, causing Inuyasha to shield his eyes, and when it had died she was gone.

"Coward," he breathed into the air, sheathing his sword at his side and turning back to the direction where he left Kagome.

"Oi, Kagome," he called out as he leapt over, landing at the base of the tree. He was met with only the image of his red haori lying crumpled on the ground where she had previously stood. He sighed, both grateful and hurt that she had chosen to leave him. "So she did run away."

Had she thought him unable to protect her, or had she feared his claws once he finished Kagura? He should have known she wouldn't trust him after what he said. But they were both alive and that was good enough for him. It was best that she was gone now. He picked up his haori and smiled, flinging it over his shoulder as he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

He was gone. Kagome slid down into the dirt, feeling suddenly lonely. It was better this way. She glanced at the spot behind the tree where he had told her to wait for him in so many words. He had seemed so frightening and protective at the same time, and as she watched him fight she couldn't bear to face what she had done. She accepted that he wouldn't have forgiven her, and yet she felt embarrassed at having hid herself from him, unable to face him because of it. She sighed deeply, feeling the dry earth against her fingers. What would she do now that she was on her own? Sharp pain gripped her heart; she didn't want to think about the loss of her close friend, Sango.

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome snapped her head up suddenly in surprise. "Sango-chan?"

"Are you alright Kagome-chan?" Sango called out loudly as she dropped to the ground and raced forward, leaving the two-tailed cat to follow or be left behind.

Kagome smiled hesitantly at the sight of her friend. "Thank goodness."

Sango was suddenly there, shaking her shoulders and peering worriedly into her troubled eyes where she sat slumped in the thick dirt. "What happened?"

It took her several minutes to respond. "We were attacked by a wind user. Her aura felt strange, and she was powerful." Her frown deepened, emotions playing across her dark eyes. "I'm so glad you are okay!" she choked out suddenly. "I was sure that—" she couldn't bring herself to finish and let the words trail off abruptly.

"Naraku." Sango spoke the one-word explanation with pure hatred and an underlying promise of vengeance. Truth be told, Naraku's puppet had almost been the end of her.

Kagome nodded, thankful that her friend was alive. "I'm sure the youkai was connected to him. See seemed to know Inuyasha, and he referred to her as Kagura. We should track her then."

"No. No, we. You're staying some place safe," Sango shook her head firmly. "This is all my fault."

Kagome sighed, feeling once again tired. The emotional strain was starting to wear on her. Honestly, she wanted to go after Inuyasha but knew she couldn't face him. She should forget about him and move on with her life. Now that he was gone, she could see how irrational she had acted around him.

"I won't leave you. You need me."

Her words were determined, and Sango sighed in defeat. "Kirara," she called to the nekomata, "let's go."

It wasn't long before they spotted a white and red blur as it ran below them, covering the distance of the forest at a dizzying speed. He noted their presence overhead with a scowl and increased his pace in an effort to lose them. Yet, there was no sign of Kagura. Sango unleashed her hiraikotsu, effectively severing the trees in his path. He leapt over the destruction and turned, drawing Tessiaga as he skidded to a halt.

"Do you want to die?" he called out to them warningly, brandishing the untransformed katana. Even in this rusty state he was fairly sure it would sever human flesh. He shuddered at the thought; he did seem to threaten Kagome with bodily harm more often than me meant to, but he would not be captured again at any cost.

"Where is Kagura, and what do you know of Naraku?" Sango questioned him firmly while keeping her distance in the sky as a precaution.

He sneered at the disdain in her voice. "I don't owe you any explanations."

It was too much for her, seeing him there as he glared up at them angrily. His whole body screamed of danger. He was wild. And stunning. It was then that she realized she had been holding her breath. With a deep exhale everything suddenly felt surreal. She could feel her heart fluttering against her chest—aching. She watched as Sango again unleashed hiraikotsu, and again Inuyasha effortlessly avoided the path of the large boomerang. The trees were closing in on them then; he had severed them, not her. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as Kirara jerked forward, and then she was weightless.

"Inuyasha!"

Her scream shattered his focus, instantly commanding his attention. He gaped in horror as she pitched from the large cat into the air, falling backwards. He barely had time to sheathe his sword before catching her and setting her down on the ground shakily. "What the hell were you thinking not holding on better than that? What if I didn't bother to catch you?"

She forced a weak smile as he yelled at her and sank into a slumped sitting position on the ground. She still felt light-headed. "I knew you would catch me."

"You're crazy," he continued to argue with her, unwilling to meet her eyes. "You should be afraid of me."

She softened at his statement, wondering instead why he had never seemed bothered enough to be afraid of her. Okay, maybe she wasn't all that intimidating, but she did exterminate youkai for a living. That should count for something at least.

She shrugged. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have already."

"Well, maybe I would have, if you hadn't of run from me," he snapped at her.

She looked away, feeling heat creep up her neck. Suddenly, her head was all too clear. "I didn't run away."

"So, you hid from me. Same thing." He huffed, impatiently.

"Well, I'm not hiding now!"

Was she tempting him on purpose? He looked away wearily. "Just leave me alone," he sighed finally.

"Kagome-chan, are you all right?" Sango yelled down from above them, worry evident in her voice.

"Yes!" Kagome called back and rose to her feet hastily, feeling even more embarrassed that her friend had witnessed their display.

Sango dropped to the ground and approached the hanyou cautiously, Kirara at her side. "You have information concerning Naraku," she offered finally. "We can offer our services in return."

He scoffed at her, contemptuously. "I don't need help from humans."

"So? We could help you anyway," Kagome insisted.

"You'd just get in the way." He scowled at her slightly and added, "Besides, I don't trust her."

Kagome folded her arms and frowned. Why did he keep saying that, like she couldn't even defend herself properly? She felt oddly bristled by his following sentence as well. He had said he didn't trust Sango. He didn't say anything about her. That didn't mean that he trusted her, but at least he didn't distrust her either. She felt silly for grinning but couldn't help herself.

"What now?" he let all of the exasperation he felt leak into his voice.

"Like I would tell you," she snapped back.

"It will be dark within a few hours. I suggest we find a place to camp," Sango stated, drawing them both from the beginning of an argument.

Inuyasha scowled deeper, muttering that they were already holding him back, but didn't refuse the intrusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome felt the heat warm her face as the fire crackled loudly. She idly took in the scene before her. Sango was patiently cooking some fish while Inuyasha lounged in a tree some distance away. She leaned back and propped herself up on her elbows and as she peered up in to the endless black night above her. The star-filled sky was obscured by the thick foliage, leaving only consuming darkness. All in all, it was turning out to be a rather unproductive night. Sango and Inuyasha didn't trust each other so naturally they were avoiding unnecessary contact. Kagome wondered how long it would take them to defeat Naraku and return to their normal way of life. Normal. The word struck her as odd, and she lost herself in thoughts concerning her childhood, present way of life and Inuyasha. What would he do after Naraku was dead?

"Kagome-chan, dinner is ready." Sango smiled at her, offering her a stick with two small fish.

The fish were slightly burnt, but she was grateful for the food. She returned the smile before turning to address the tree which she thought Inuyasha had ascended. "Don't you want some?"

He opened his golden eyes to slits and peered down at her. Until now, he had been ignoring the savory smell of the cooking fish, his temptation growing with each passing minute. He hadn't eaten in days—not since his capture, and yet this was the second time she had offered him food. "Keh."

"We don't have enough for three, anyway," Sango answered.

Kagome walked over to the base of the tree and carefully placed her palm against the rough bark of the trunk. She craned her neck in order to glimpse the image of his shimmering eyes which seemed to reflect the intensity of the darkness. "I have two fish; you can have one of mine."

She blinked and he was suddenly and soundlessly before her. The weight of his dark presence forced her eyes to lock with his, leaving her breathless as she gazed into their depths. She felt his calloused hand grip her shoulder firmly and was keenly aware of the presence of his claws as they pressed lightly against her skin. Before a sound could escape her lips, he had taken one fish and disappeared back into the branches. The only indication of their encounter was the rustling of leaves as he settled once again in the branches. She felt a thrill permeate her body and flushed slightly, thankful that he wouldn't be able to see it in the darkness. It didn't take her long to make it back to the safety of the fire and her long-time friend.

Sango eyed her wearily. "Be careful."

Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to meet her friend's gaze. She willed her heartbeat to slow as she focused her attention on consuming her remaining dinner. Now that he was unrestricted it would not due to forget his capacity for violence. It was not long before she lost herself to her thoughts.

A while later Sango curled up against Kirara and bid Kagome goodnight. Kagome, too, soon drifted off to sleep, lulled the warmth of the dwindling fire.

Inuyasha watched the rhythm of her breathing as her chest rose and fell steadily. They had neglected the fire, and now she was beginning become fitful and shiver in her sleep. He dropped down lightly and padded closer to the sleeping girl. He thought about draping his hoari over her slender shoulders—the thought of her scent encompassing his clothing stirred motions deep within him, but he quickly decided against it. He didn't want the other girl to suspect his feelings if he could help it. And he still wasn't sure what these feelings were exactly. They felt natural and yet he knew them to be foreign. He quietly added a couple more logs to the fire and glanced back to the tree, pausing before returning. Would he be too far away to reach Kagome in time if something happened while they were sleeping? Picked a closer, less desirable tree and settled uncomfortably against the base where it met one of the more sturdy branches. His eyes felt heavy, and he allowed them to close.


	8. Chapter 8

He squinted, the action wrinkling his brow. His eyes blinked blindly, absorbing the endless darkness. What had caused him to awake—a nightmare? He let out his breath slowly and listened to the hushed sounds of the forest. It was then he realized his heart was pounding. His body tensed, and he reached for his sword as he waited for his eyes to become accustomed to the light of the moon, wane in the dense forest. He breathed deep, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. He licked his dry lips as his eyes locked on a shadowy figure and tasted the familiar metallic tang of fear which now saturated his mouth. Their stench was everywhere, and it made him ill.

He flung himself at the first one, drawing Tessaiga in midair. But it was too late. He could smell her blood. The realization assaulted him, and he faltered, allowing a shadow monoke to slice at his arm. How had this happened? The cut lacked sting, marking just how deep it was. He whirled, causing glistening droplets to stain the ground as he began to run to her, but the monoke attacked, splaying his back. A wordless cry burst from his throat as he arched from the blow. He searched the area before him, eyes darting over the shadows, trying to glimpse the whereabouts of her body.

"Kagome?" The word disappeared into the dense blackness, absorbed instantly by silence. He couldn't locate her. The scent of her blood seemed to be everywhere, and it panicked him. "Where—" His voice cracked from pain as another monoke attacked in his hesitation, and he turned to face his opponents. He would have to deal with them first.

In his desperation, his work was sloppy and it took him too long to finish them. After what seemed like hours, he dropped beside her body, letting Tessaiga fall dully to the ground. He clutched her shoulders so tightly his knuckles turned white, contrasting against the dark stains from his palms.

He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply, feeling as if his very soul was leaking from his chest. He felt a soft hand against his cheek and jerked at her touch.

"I didn't—I couldn't—" his voice choked as she slid her fingers across his lips lightly to silence him, and he felt his body shuddering.

"Don't leave me."

He looked at her trusting face in amazement. His heart pounded in his throat as he forced a gentle smile and answered truthfully, "I wouldn't."

She smiled back and at him then, and he felt lightheaded. He glanced up and noticed the movement in the darkness, realizing his careless mistake. His eyes grew wide and he clutched her tighter, his body stiff and unyielding in anticipation of the blow.

He jerked awake with a yelp and instantly regretted it. He felt the branch crack and shudder as he struggled to gain his balance but was instead plunged toward the earth. He collided with the solid dirt harshly and gasped as the air was painfully forced from his lungs.

"Hey! You almost squashed me," Kagome's voice rang out in a near screech beside him, causing the vibrations in his skull to become more painful.

"Well, I didn't, did I?" he wheezed indignantly and struggled to his feet.

She huffed away leaving him to wonder exactly what she had been doing at the base of the tree. He noted the position of the sun and sighed; it wasn't like him to sleep past dawn.

"We're heading out," Sango called to him, contempt evident in her voice. "Can you track the wind user or are you completely useless?"

He frowned at her comments, his attention more focused on his aching stomach. "And I suppose you've already eaten breakfast?"

She grinned at him then, and for the first time he felt just a little bit scared. It amazed him how trouble seemed to find him, no matter what he did.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's barely been six hours since we started!"

"Inuyasha," her voice held a warning that silenced any further protest. "There's a village just up ahead. It's on our way and we all need to rest."

He crossed his arms in irritation at his loss, unable to admit defeat. "Speak for yourself. I knew you weaklings would just slow me down."

She crossed her own arms in turn and opened her mouth to reply, but he had already turned for the direction of the village.

"Hurry up we don't have all day," he called callously over his shoulder.

She let her eyes linger on the broadness of his back as he walked ahead of her and smiled.

As they entered the village an array of noise and smells assaulted him. He hadn't wanted to stop, but truthfully his body was starting to shut down. He needed food and rest, but he was worried that the scent trail he was following would be lost amidst the crowd. It was also starting to grow dark. They could rest for the night and he would try to pick up the scent in the morning. If he was lucky there might be some rumors to go on as well.

"I don't suppose you have any money," he accused more than asked.

Sango had the decency to look embarrassed. "Actually, no."

He sighed, scanning the market. He had never been one for stealing. "It looks like we won't be staying then."

He glanced over to Kagome for her acceptance, eyes widening at her absence. He turned, searching the market square until he finally spotted her some distance away. But she wasn't alone. She was with a man, and she was smiling.

He choked as the man grasped her hands to his chest, leaning close to her neck to whisper against her skin.

"Who is Kagome-chan with?" Sango voiced his unspoken question.

He didn't wait to find out. "Oi, wench, don't go running off," he called in irritation as he approached. "I let you out of my sight for one minute and you already cause trouble."

The man smiled coolly, never relinquishing his hold on her delicate hands. "Is this youkai bothering you, miss? For you, I offer my services free of charge."

Kagome's plastered smile was beginning to falter. "Thank you, Houshi-sama. While I am grateful for your offer, I must insist—"

"No need to be modest. Please, call me Miroku."

Inuyasha stopped before the two, hands digging into his hips. It was all he could do not to fidget. It was obvious that the monk was making a move on her. "We don't have time for this, or have you other priorities now?"

She reddened at his scathing comment, still unable to extract her hands, embarrassed at being caught in such a situation. "Miroku was just—"

"Oh, on a first name basis I see."

"Inuyasha—"

"My apologies," her hands were promptly dropped as the man bowed before the two. "I did not mean to infringe on your affair. I thought you merely traveling companions. The intrusion won't happen again."

Miroku grinned as the male blushed abashedly, stuttering that he was mistaken which promptly lead to an argument between the two. "Well, in that case," he shrugged to himself as his right hand reached for the smooth curve of her unsuspecting backside, a small smile of anticipation forming on his lips.

He yelped despite himself, the offending hand immediately reaching to cup his bruised cheek. The girl turned in surprise at the sound. "Sango-chan?"

He turned surprised eyes to the mysterious girl who had appeared seemingly from no where to thwart his nearly successful efforts. "Sango-chan?" he repeated in mild shock as he took in the weight of her beauty. Was this how it felt to be love struck?

She frowned at him before turning to the others. "We've wasted enough time here. Let's go."

As the three turned to leave he stumbled over himself for an excuse to stop them. He wasn't about to let this intriguing girl out of his sight. "As travelers you must be tired from your journey. Nightfall will come shortly; surely you cannot plan to continue through the darkness."

The male threw him a pointed look as he stumbled after them. "Drop it, monk."

"I can offer you a place to rest for the night and a hot meal. It is the least I can do to excuse my transgression."

Sango eyed him suspiciously, and he found himself smiling sheepishly despite his best efforts. "Do you think him trust worthy?" she called to the others.

"No," they answered in unison.

He laughed nervously at their reply.

"Do we have any other options?" she continued.

"No," they again answered together.

"Fine," she relented. "We will accept your hospitality, Houshi-sama."

Somehow he suspected that her use of such a title was nothing more than mockery, but at the moment he was content with his success. "Yes, very well then. Follow me."


	10. Chapter 10

The monk had provided them with an eloquent room located in the largest house in the village, though his methods seemed questionable to more than one member of the group. Sango found it suspicious that his exorcism seemed lacking, but Inuyasha seemed content merely to have a hot meal and Kagome with a place to wash up. And even she had to admit that thanks to the monk she would be getting a much better night's sleep than she would if they were once again camping in the forest. The monk eyed the girls' weapons, smiling while asking simple questions to appear that he had not taken notice of them. Sango knew better though; there was a depth to him that he was trying to hide.

While Miroku did seem quite questionable in character, Kagome wasn't about to complain. The room they shared for the night was spacious and comfortable, and for once she felt safe and content. She laid down on her cot, wrapping the blanket around her, reveling in the soft texture.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha knelt beside her, worried that she might be sick.

She sighed deeply, his voice euphony to her ears. _Speak to me softly_ is what she wanted to say, but instead answered, "Yes?"

She lifted her head to peer into his concerned yellow eyes and frowned. Why was he looking at her that way?

He was glad that Sango was too busy with the monk to notice their interaction as he smiled hesitantly. "It is early yet, do you feel okay?"

She smiled widely at him then, genuine and pure, making his heart race. He felt her fingertips brush the top of his hand where it rested beside her cot, and he had to force himself to remain still—not to pull away even though he could think of nothing more that he desired at that moment than the feel of her skin on his.

"I'm okay. All of this travel has just made me tired, I suppose. I'm sorry that it's hard for me to keep up with you."

Her voice was sincere, and just like that he felt like a jerk. Why had he pushed her so hard today? He couldn't bring himself to admit it, so he just grunted and pulled away. "I guess you can't help being weak."

"Mmm," she lay back down, snuggling again under the covers. "Thank you."

The words hit his back and stopped him in his tracks. He paused for only a moment before continuing to the other side of the room, but he knew she appreciated his concern, and for once it was hard not to show his emotions. Sango and Miroku were bantering, which he was finding less and less unusual since they had met, so he settled quietly with his back to the wall, leaning his own head to rest on his chest. When Sango noticed Kagome sleeping she quieted, and Miroku followed her lead, suggesting that perhaps they should continue their _conversation_ outdoors.

He watched her, watching the white petals drift down from the branches above, surprised to see her captivated by their flight across the sun-streaked sky, her eyes far away as she reached one hand to catch them. "Kohaku, why?"

Her words were a barely audible whisper, and he felt unsure if he had even heard them correctly. Suddenly, he didn't want to disturb her. But there was something he needed to do. "Sango," he tried, clearing his throat carefully.

She turned to him, peering into his eyes as if seeing him for the first time. For a sliver of a moment he saw confusion and pain there, and he didn't like it. "I—"

There was a rustle in the bushes and suddenly Sango was falling backwards from the stone bench. She connected with the ground roughly, rolling to one side as she reached for her katana. She had left her main weapon inside, and with that realization came panic.

Miroku had dodged the blow gracefully and was already on his feet some distance away. She barely had time to glimpse the snake youkai before it attacked again. She felt a scream catch in her throat, as she struggled to her feet, Miroku's actions registering somewhere in the back of her mind. He launched some sutra into the air, calling their incantation, and just like that it was over. She watched the ashes fall slowly to the ground and turned her gaze to the monk incredulously. "You knew all along."

He grinned at her then. "My dearest Sango, I am quite hurt by your accusations."

Despite herself, she found a smile had graced her lips. "You did it on purpose to prove to me. I knew your exorcism was fake." She crossed her arms after sheathing her katana. She knew she should be angry and felt puzzled by the emotion's absence.

"Would you have believed me otherwise?"

His question was sincere, and she sat once more on the stone bench looking thoughtful. "Would you sit with me for a while, Houshi-sama?"

This time her use of his title was genuine.

The room was dark when Kagome awoke. She jerked, rubbing her eyes subconsciously as she gained awareness slowly. When her eyes became accustom to the darkness, she sat quietly and surveyed the room. Sango was resting close by, Kirara curled at her side. Across the room, Miroku was sleeping as well, the head of his staff peeking dangerously from the top of his blanket. But her eyes found nothing when she reached Inuyasha's cot.

It took her a moment to locate him, as he was propped in a sitting position near the corner of the room, facing the only entrance door. His arms and legs were crossed with his sheathed sword resting across his shoulder and his head bowed, leaving her with an impression of seriousness even in his sleep. His bangs effectively hid his eyes, and it was then she realized he was awake. She offered a small smile, and he raised his head slowly in acknowledgement.

He watched her closely as she rose and quietly made her way across the room, settling herself lightly against his left side. He shifted his sword to his right shoulder, providing her room next to him, though neither of them spoke. He lowered his head once more, the feel of her weight against his side sparking strong memories of only a few nights before. It was strange to feel possessive of such a delicate thing and yet he wanted to wrap himself around her, claim her as his own. He wanted to protect her, and he felt on some level that he was the only one who could. But he didn't trust his luck to touch her, and so he remained still. Fate was smiling on him, because she snuggled close against him, wrapping her arm through his and sighed as she drifted once more to sleep. She trusted him, and it made him smile.

He felt withered under Sango's penetrating stare the following morning, Kagome still crumpled at his side. From the look he was receiving, Kagome was snuggled up to a rabid dog. It was hurtful, but he couldn't really deny it. He was a monster, and Kagome shouldn't taint herself with him. He wanted to put his arm around the sleeping girl in defiance, but instead blinked back passively into Sango's dark eyes. They were haunted by her past, leaving her feelings clear: he was unworthy to touch her. It bothered him because deep down it was his own fear. He shrugged it away, fairly certain that he was nothing more than a pet Kagome would soon grow tired of anyway. Rising, he slid his sword back into place by his side and brushed past Sango gruffly.

Kagome groaned in his absence, slowly gaining consciousness. "Is it morning already?"

Sango's smile was immediate and genuine. "Get up sleepy-head. It's time for us to go."

Kagome groaned again as she flopped once more to the floor. "If I had a pillow, I would throw it at you."

He didn't have to look to know she was smiling. It amazed him how little it took to keep her happy. He didn't want to ruin that happiness, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself. "Stop wasting time."


	11. Chapter 11

They had been traveling for three weeks, and ever since that night at the inn, Inuyasha had made sure to stick to the trees in order to avoid sleeping with Kagome. It was obvious to everyone, except maybe Kirara, but Kagome couldn't find the courage to question him about it. It was the result of her own impudent actions; she should have never slept with him in the first place since it had obviously been seen as an intrusion in his eyes. Sango had used the opportunity to reinforce his dangerous image, though Kagome had trouble believing that he really was a threat to her anymore. There had been plenty of opportunities during their travels for him to attack the group, or any single member. In her opinion, it appeared that he enjoyed the company despite his many complaints.

Miroku had been unsuccessful in his attempts to become closer to Sango, and had become discouraged after overhearing her conversation with Kagome one night, in which she stressed that he was still untrustworthy. He couldn't deny that it was his nature, and under different circumstances he might have been tempted to betray the group, but he had hoped that Sango would pick up on his sincerity toward her. Either way, it seemed that Inuyasha didn't trust him either, since he was the only one not allowed to keep watch at night. Kagome was allowed, though rarely did since Inuyasha stayed up for her general safety and Sango for her safety against Inuyasha. In that manner, it had become an unspoken rule that Sango and Inuyasha would take turns keeping watch while anyone else's presence was merely for company.

The group began early in the mornings, and today was no exception. Shortly after their stay at the inn, Inuyasha had taken to carrying Kagome on his back, declaring that she would only slow them down otherwise. This allowed Sango and Miroku to take turns resting on Kirara, though Miroku refused more often than not with the intention that Sango might appreciate his concern for her, though it seemed that it only caused her more suspicion. His only hope was to talk to Kagome about the situation and recruit her to his side, but he wouldn't get a chance to get her alone until night fall.

Late in the afternoon, they noticed a castle in the distance though it was dusk by the time they reached it. Inuyasha set Kagome down carefully, immediately on his guard. The feeling had first hit him a few miles back, but now he was certain of it. "I don't like this."

Miroku nodded. "It seems deserted, though I don't sense any presence of evil."

"I don't either," Sango agreed. "It's creepy, yes, but seems like a suitable place to spend the night.

Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fist in impatience. "It just doesn't smell right."

Everyone turned to Kagome expectantly, who would normally have chosen Inuyasha's side but was feeling put off from his unusual behavior during their day's travel. He had pushed them hard throughout the day and now didn't seem to want to choose a place to camp. She sighed before replying, "Everyone's tired, and you're just being overly cautious. This seems like a fine place to stay; besides we might even find some food or useful items left inside."

Her voice was hopeful, silencing any protest he might have offered. Her shoulders were slumped, she looked worn out and her face was pale. Even though he had been carrying her for most of the day during their travels, she kept losing weight, and it was starting to worry him. He couldn't deny her rest when she needed it, even if his instincts wanted to go against it. She was right; he was just being overly cautious because of the night.

He growled lightly despite himself, "Do as you wish. But don't come running to me when you find yourself in trouble."

She grinned at him, and to keep himself from smiling back, he turned toward the castle's inner entrance. "I'm going to look inside before sunset."

Miroku waited for Sango to offer to follow him and when she didn't dejectedly gave up his idea of confronting Kagome alone. "I'll go after him," he remarked, though no one responded.

"Do you want to collect firewood with me, Kagome-chan?" Sango offered, kindly.

Kagome nodded, happy to make herself useful for once. "Sango-chan," she called as they spaced further apart in their search, though keeping careful not to stray too far from the castle entrance before dark.

"Hn?" Her friend answered back.

"Did Inuyasha seem a little weird today? Like maybe more edgy than usual?"

Sango neared, satisfied with her gathering. "He's always weird."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend and dropped the subject, though she couldn't drop her unease. The girls set up the campfire as close to the castle's inner entrance as possible. Finally, they set down on the porch steps a few feet away.

"It'll be nice to share a room tonight, just us girls again huh, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded, trying to erase the unease from her features. Finally she found a smile. "Yeah." After a few moments she spoke again. "I wonder when the boys are coming back."

As if on cue, Miroku popped out on the porch behind them. Sango started and offered a small scowl to which the monk responded with a wide grin. "Is something the matter, Sango? You seem a little on edge."

He was teasing her. She tried to deepen her scowl further but settled on suppressing a smile instead. "Anyone would be around you, Houshi-sama."

He plopped down beside her, invading her personal space and leaned even closer in mock protest. "My dearest Sango, I can't begin to fathom what you might mean."

"I suppose with that thick skull of yours, you wouldn't."

He fell still, staring intently at her, an unreadable expression clouding his face.

At his lack of response, she questioned in concern, "Houshi-sama what's wrong?"

He gave a weak smile, a ghost of his normal self. "Just then, you smiled."

She choked and promptly turned away to hide the burning sensation that swept up her face. Kagome rose with wide eyes, muttering about going to find Inuyasha insde the castle when a large cry erupted from the foliage several yards away. Seconds later, a flock of crows burst from the trees, wings beating in an almost frantic skyward flight. Sango sat rigid, unsure how to respond. She stiffened further when she felt the light touch of Miroku's palm in the small of her back, but it was a subconscious gesture as he rose to his feet, eyes intent on the area of uncertainty. She shuddered from the fading sensation of his touch where his fingertips had brushed across her spine, but he wasn't even looking at her.

"Don't worry; I'll go and inspect the area. I'm sure it's nothing of significant danger."

She nodded absently at his words, and he started forward with the jerk of his staff.

It wasn't long before rounded the outer wall and disappeared from sight. Several moments passed in silence, and Kagome noted with mild intrigue that her friend did indeed seem to be on edge. It wasn't much longer before Sango jerked to her feet and rambled down the steps, grabbing Hiraikotsu from its resting place nearby. "I'm going after him. Kirara."

The fire cat sprang to action as Sango took off toward the castle wall. Glancing back she called over her shoulder, "Kagome-chan, go find Inuyasha. Hurry."

Kagome gave a small grunt of acknowledgment before drawing her twin blades cautiously as she entered the castle hallway.

It was pitch black inside; she strained her eyes to become accustomed to the lack of light, but remained barely able to make out shapes even after waiting for several moments. Impatient, she pushed forward, relying on her hearing for protection. Her first thought was to call for him, but that could be dangerous in unknown territory. Better not to alert the enemy, should any reside here. Besides, surely she would recognize him with his stark white hair in the darkness. She passed silently from room to room, searching for his presence, but it proved to be a tedious effort and time consuming to top it off. Just as she was about to re-enter the castle's hallway, a man's shout from outside shattered the silence. She froze, rigid at the sound. It was wordless and painful and cut off abruptly. Her heart was pounding painfully loud in her ears. What had happened to Miroku? She jerked forward, but immediately fell back against the wall at the sound of approaching footsteps.

They were thundering in her direction, a reckless and stumbling gait in the hallway. She listened to the rushed approach, forcing her breathing to slow and waited until she was certain of the location. On instinct, she swung out from the around corner into the hallway, eyes nearly blind as she positioned her twin blades in split second timing. There was a slight resistance and a startled grunt before the shadowed outline of a figure attempted to move back. She moved with him, keeping the blades pressed firmly to either side of his neck. "Move and I'll slit your throat."

The words sounded harsh to her ears, and she was vaguely proud of herself for her resolve even as the blades began to slightly tremble.

"Ka-Kagome?" The words came out as a choked exclamation, and she felt herself waver when she recognized the voice.

"Inuyasha?" She kept the swords in rigid place, unable to accept the sight before her. "What happened to you?"

It was hard to tell in the darkness, but she thought that he actually had the audacity to look annoyed. "I'm human tonight. Now would you get those things out of my face."

He looked at her expectantly as if that explained everything, though she didn't doubt from his response that it actually was Inuyasha. Finally, she pulled the swords away, making sure to keep them out just in case she had been fooled. "I don't understand. Why?"

"We don't have time for that. What the hell's going on out there?"

They started for the opening marked by the campfire as she explained. "There was something outside of the castle wall. Miroku and Sango went to check it out, and I came to find you." After a few moments she added, "I'm worried."

He looked to her, but she couldn't discern the emotion in his eyes.

"Come on; let's go."

She had to jog to keep up.

By the time they reached outside, he was pulling away from her. "Do you want one of my swords?" she called ahead to him, noticing in the passing light of the campfire that his claws were gone. He truly was human, which meant that he might not be able to use his sword. His next words confirmed her suspicion.

"Keep it," he called back, glancing over his shoulder to make sure she hadn't fallen too far behind. "You're going to need it. I won't be able to protect you tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

They had traveled a good distance into the forest before she had even realized it. Kagome skidded to a halt, fighting the urge to double over. "Inuyasha, wait. I'm lost."

He glanced back at her with dark eyes and took in her deep panting. "Keh." He looked around them cursing his blindness and lack of smell not for the first time that night. In truth, he was just as disoriented, but he wasn't about to admit it. "We don't have time for this."

"I'm sorry."

A loud crash echoed in the distance to their right, and he looked to her, torn. She gave a curt nod. "Go, I'll catch up to you."

Within seconds, he had disappeared.

Something terrible was happening in these woods, and suddenly Kagome felt terrified to be alone. She tried to call forth runes for strength and bravery but felt the images falter, too weak from her agitations to pass through her sword. She fought the urge to cry, instead forcing herself to move forward. Why did she always have to be so weak?

She felt a hand grab her wrist and let out a scream.

Inuyasha dodged the oni's giant fist, barely glancing at the crater it created in the dirt from the impact. He heard the sound of Hiraikotsu rather than saw it and ducked instinctively as the large boomerang passed overhead, connecting roughly with the demon. The image of the oni split and blurred around the weapon, allowing it to pass through before melding back together. Inuyasha released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. How could such a thing be possible? Was he facing an invincible foe?

"Something's amiss here," Sango called from Kirara's back, somewhere above him in the blackened sky.

It was then that he heard Kagome's scream. With a sinking feeling he realized that he had left her in danger, and it was suddenly hard to breathe. He felt panic tense his muscles as he turned to run to her, but was forced to instead evade another attack. The demon wasn't going to allow him to escape.

"Hurry and go to her," Sango cried. "I'll take care of the demon."

He was running instantly and heard the sound of Hiraikotsu across the ground behind him, preventing the oni from attacking in his flight. He didn't bother to look back.

Kagome relaxed when she recognized the man before her. "Miroku."

In turn, he gave a wide smile. "I must say, I am surprised to find you out here alone, Kagome. Though there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Kagome shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. Something was definately wrong. How had she missed it before? "Miroku. Why won't you let go of my hand?" She tried to twist away, but to no avail. "Miroku? Miroku, let go. You're hurting me."

She jerked harder as she watched his eyes darken slightly, a frown pursing his lips. She then noticed the dark aura pouring from his nose and mouth, and it scared her.

"Miroku."

"I'm sorry."

She heard the jingling of his staff as he brought it down hard.

Inuyasha burst into the clearing some distance away. "Kagome!"

He stopped abruptly, eyes clouded with confusion at the sight he was met with. She was fighting with the monk and seemed to be holding her own. But why was Miroku attacking her? He felt his whole body stiffen at the realization. They had been betrayed?

At the sound of his voice, Kagome turned to look for him, and Miroku took the split-second opening. Inuyasha jerked forward as she went down, sudden unadulterated fear pulsing in his veins, adrenaline forcing him into action. It was hard to breathe, difficult to swallow, and he felt himself choking on his own curses as he ran. His ankle snagged without warning and he hit the ground hard, the fall knocking the wind from his chest painfully. There was a slow, slithering movement up his calf and he jerked on reflex, trying to free his leg while ignoring the sickening feeling of the winding movement even as it constricted, nearly crushing the bone. When he was unable to jerk free, he rolled onto his back to get a glimpse of his opponent, fighting a wave of nausea at the sight. They appeared more like roots than vines initially from both the thickness and pallid coloration, but there were more of them sprouting from the ground, trapping his leg greedily. His leg was a mess of torn fabric and blood from the thorns, the liquid dark and metallic against the night air, shimmering where it coated the moving vines. He had unwittingly stumbled into the plant's trap and he got a mental flash of his lifeless body, mangled after it had finished.

Kagome was reaching for the closest sword desperately when she felt the harsh metal of his staff-head press against the skin of her throat. "Inuyasha."

He glanced back to her at her cry for help, still trying to break free from the plant's grasp. She was on her back, outstretched arm inches from her sword with Miroku straddling her lithe form, weapon steadied against her neck. It was an image frozen in time, neither of them willing to move. She looked to him, eyes wide and vulnerable, and his attempts to free himself became desperate.

"Kagome, I'm coming for you!" _Don't die yet_, he pleaded silently, unsure if it was meant for himself or her.

Inuyasha used his free foot to kick at the plant, ignoring the pain of the thorns where they dug in his skin. More sprouted from the velvety dirt in reply, and soon he couldn't move his legs at all. He grimaced as they wound up his thighs, constricting as blood began to soak the ground. He yelped as he felt himself begin to be dragged across the ground slowly, away from Kagome. He dug his hands into the earth, a pathetic attempt to slow the inevitable, cursing the lack of his claws and strength. Smaller, thornless vines had found his fingertips and now trapped his arms, continuing to coil around his chest. This was it; he wasn't going to be able to save her, all because he was human. He choked when they found his neck, the dry wood scraping across his bare skin, and he got a good look at the pit to which he was being dragged. He didn't doubt that there would be no making it out alive. He tried to crane his neck for one last glimpse of Kagome, not wanting to see her death but unable to look away, and it was then that he heard the familiar sound of Hiraikotsu as it traveled across the ground, effectively severing the larger vines that lead into the pit before returning to its owner.

Sango touched down on the other side of Kagome, poised to attack.

"Don't move, taijiya," the monk hissed, pressing the edge of the staff against Kagome's skin in warning.

Kagome swallowed against the feel of the blade at her throat, careful to remain still.

Sango resisted the urge to jerk, fighting back her emotions and the tremor of her weapon. What did she feel now at the sight of him? Betrayed, upset, afraid? It was obvious that he had been using them all along. Why then did she feel like crying? "Houshi-sama!" _Why?_

At the title and sound of her voice, he seemed to regain some part of himself and turned to look at her with frightened eyes. They stayed like that, staring at each other as the moment stretched. "Sango. Please, stop me."

She took in the trembling of his staff and the pleading in his voice, not hesitating to release her weapon. He cried out in pain as the boomerang connected fully with his body, knocking him backwards off Kagome. He hit the ground a few feet away and skidded, unconscious, flopping from his side onto his back, hand limp as the staff rolled away. Sango was there immediately, weapon raised high for a final blow before Kagome managed to choke out, "Don't, Sango-chan! It's not his fault."

Sango hesitated for a moment before lowering the weapon slowly to her side. She shelved her questions for later, as Kagome had focused her attention on helping Inuyasha struggle out of the dead vines.

"Don't, stupid; you'll cut yourself," he hissed, pushing her hands away. He had torn the smaller vines away, but freeing his legs was going to be more painful, the mere act of sitting up stealing the breath from his lips.

She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing. His own body jerked in protest from the emotional strain, and he slowly slid his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Sango approached slowly, kneeling enough to inspect the tangle of vines around his legs, causing Kagome to pull back. She popped a hidden blade from her right arm, surprising Inuyasha enough so that he jerked back slightly. As the sawed at the vines carefully, she remarked, "We should hurry back to the castle for refuge through the night. We can regroup in the morning." She was sensible as ever, though clearly worried, glancing over her shoulder from time to time. "I don't think the real demon has shown himself yet."

He nodded, ignoring the searing pain in his legs as he rose to his feet, lifting Kagome into his arms as he stood. If he had lost all else as a human, he at least retained his stubbornness. "Kirara will need to take the monk."

Once they had settled into a central room in the castle, Sango turned to Inuyasha suspiciously. "You were going to hide your secret from us."

He scowled at her from his position in the corner. It was true, but he wasn't about to admit it. "I don't owe you anything."

"Only your life," she hissed, and he looked away from her obstinately, signaling the end of their conversation.

"You should have trusted me." Kagome's voice was soft, almost crestfallen where she sat beside him.

"Keh." He lowered his head to hide behind his bangs, unable to answer. What could he say in front of Sango? He _would_ have trusted Kagome, but he couldn't let anyone else know that. He was trying his best as it was to keep Sango's suspicions off of him. After all, he didn't want Kagome to be tainted by the love of a hanyou. He looked to her suddenly, violet eyes pleading for her to understand in a moment of uncharacteristic desperation, but he was interrupted before she caught his gaze.

"That's why you didn't draw your sword."

He glared at Sango for pushing the conversation, but finally relented. "That's right. It won't transform for me now, and the blade is too dull to slice as it is. It's useless." He heard the bitterness in his own voice and regretted admitting to it.

"That's not true," Kagome offered quietly. It was obvious that she was exhausted. "The aura around your sword is still very strong. I'm sure it could block against demon attacks and create a barrier."

He eyed her suspiciously as she slowly drew the sword from his waist and carried it across the room before thrusting it into the closed wooden door.

"See?"

Inuyasha blinked at her dully. As a human he couldn't sense anything. "It still won't cut."

She grinned at his response. It was so like him. "I'm going to add to the barrier before going to sleep, though it seems to be fairly strong on its own."

Inuyasha sighed and rose to his feet restlessly, shuffling toward the door. He glanced to Miroku, who had been lain on a cot in the far corner of the room, away from the others. Kirara had curiously chosen to curl up against him when she went to sleep. "Should we bind him?"

"No need," Sango called, stifling a yawn as she settled against the wall in a sitting position, both her and Kagome's weapons on the floor nearby. "He took a direct hit from Hiraikotsu." Mentally she added, _without resistance_. "He'll be out for at least a day." She paused thoughtfully, before adding, "Kagome-chan, what exactly happened between you?" _And why wasn't it his fault?_

"I think he was bewitched," she called over her shoulder casually. "I'm certain that he didn't want to hurt me." She paused, hesitantly. "There was also this strange aura, almost overflowing from him. I can sense it faintly now, but it's not nearly the strength it was before. I don't know what that means."

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome at her words and watched her finish the last of her runes. She let out an accomplished sigh and turned to walk away but faltered and tumbled forward, lightheaded from the physical strain she had forced on her body. Inuyasha caught her with a hushed, "Wench," and hoisted her back into his arms. He settled back down in the corner of the room making sure to keep watch on both the door and Miroku, hugging Kagome's back to his chest as she slid comfortably between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively, surprised at his own actions. After almost losing her from his own stupidity and weakness, he was going to be damned if he didn't protect her while she slept. And truthfully, feeling the press of her weight against his own relieved him on some level. For her part, she didn't seem to protest, and he didn't even bother to look in Sango's direction. "I'll never put you in danger like that again," he whispered into her hair, eyes dark with emotion. "I promise."


End file.
